


The Final Puzzle

by Lumelle



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, First Date, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flora is acting strangely, but Professor will figure it out, as usual. Even then, he ends up surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my December project, in which I post one chapter and one one-shot each day up until the 25th.

For someone with his mastery of puzzles, piecing together this particular mystery was no big feat.

Of course, Hershel was rather convinced that anyone could have made the connections if only presented with the relevant clues to base their conclusions on. He was merely better at picking up such clues and realising their place in the bigger pattern than most were, and as thus, he was absolutely convinced he was right.

The first sign, of course, had been Flora's inexplicably cheery mood. Not that she ever was sullen or markedly unhappy unless some serious circumstances presented themselves, but the humming and skipping were getting excessive even for her. Even more suspicious was her manner of apparently trying to hide this cheerfulness, looking almost startled if he happened to walk into the room to witness it. At first he hadn't paid much attention to it, thinking that she was involved in some youthful scheme or another, but today was starting to imply that there was a very specific reason for such behaviour.

Flora was never sloppy or dirty, but ever since morning she had been fussing over her appearance almost incessantly. Whenever she passed a reflective surface she would correct a lock of hair or fuss over her clothes, the degree of vanity being quite unusual for her. Certainly she had been raised to be careful of her appearance, as any lady or gentleman should, but when she for the third time in the day brushed away a lock that she had earlier very carefully settled upon her temple, Hershel would have been quite oblivious not to pay any mind. And obliviousness was one sin he could not be accused of.

As they got into the afternoon, her cheerfulness turned into an almost nervous manner edging on jittery, the fussing over her hair replaced by changing in and out of clothes whenever he wasn't paying attention. He could have sworn he had only turned his gaze to the newspaper for a few minutes, and when he looked up Flora was wearing a different dress than before, fidgeting and eyeing the clock on the wall.

"Is something the matter, Flora?" he finally asked, as she seemed unwilling to part with any information on her own. "You seem quite on the edge."

"Ah, I'm sorry, Hershel." It had taken years for her to address him by his name rather than his title, but she had learnt at last. However much weight he gave to propriety and manners, she had been his daughter for years and his legal ward for even longer; under such circumstances, it would have been quite strange for her to continue addressing him as Professor. "Nothing is wrong, really. My mind is merely wandering." 

"Please, you know there is nothing you cannot share with me if you so wish." He gave her his best reassuring smile. It wasn't always easy, being the father of a girl now in her late teens, but he was certainly determined to do his best.

"I told you, it's nothing." She smiled, and for a moment the nervous air left her, allowing her to smile with all her usual brilliance. Then she glanced at the clock. "You know, I think I might take a walk. Fresh air should make me feel better."

"Ah, what a splendid idea." He folded his paper, setting it aside. "I think I might join you. It would certainly be a joy to walk on such a pleasant afternoon." Of course, if the clues he was reading were indeed correct, he wouldn't dream of intruding, at least not much. However, he was hopeful this would coax some truths out of her.

"No!" The answer was quick, seeming to startle even Flora herself. "I mean, ah… there's no need for you to do that, Hershel. At least, not with me. I don't think I would be very good company at the moment."

"Really, now?" He tipped his hat ever so slightly. "And here I was thinking it is merely because you already have some company secured for your walk."

Flora blushed now, in that adorable way of hers where tiny marks of red rose to her cheeks like ripening apples. "Um… is that bad?"

"Oh, not necessarily." Hershel stood from his chair. "Not bad at all, if said company is suitably gentlemanly in manner. It is quite natural for young people to lend their minds and hearts to such matters. I am only somewhat concerned in my capacity as the protector of your happiness and wellbeing."

"You are concerned I might be treated badly?"

"Not really, no. I have full trust in your judgement in such matters. However, besides having basic manners, and even the requirements of a truly gentlemanly figure, there are other things I expect of whomever hopes to whisk you away."

"Such as? Having solved enough puzzles to qualify?" Now, there was absolutely no need for her to sound so amused.

"It's a perfectly suitable method of measuring potential. Though in the interests of not delaying your walk too much, for now I might settle for having him solve a particularly fiendish puzzle to prove his worth."

"Well, whatever you demand, I'm sure he'll live up to it." Now here was the smile he was more familiar with.

"We will just have to see about that, shan't we?"

It was just then that he heard the doorbell ring. It might have seemed like an incredible coincidence, but then he understood enough to realise that it was anything but; obviously Flora would have brought up her so-called walk around the time her gentleman caller was supposed to show up. It was certain she had expected the arrival; with one last smoothing of her dress and fixing of the stray lock, she flitted to the door, Hershel following at a more sedate pace.

He had to admit he was quite curious to see who would purport to steal away his darling daughter. While he was aware he had quite particular requirements, he had to admit that Flora was quite accustomed to only having the best, and surely would have applied that principle to those she felt affectionate toward. Chances were this was someone he had at least a fleeting familiarity with, causing him to quickly go through all the young men of his acquaintance, trying to think of a likely candidate.

He'd only managed to dismiss half of the list as either unlikely or unworthy as Flora opened the door, revealing a very familiar young man dressed mainly in blue, a somewhat nervous smile on his face.

"Luke?" He blinked, not having expected this particular face. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, good evening, Professor." Luke seemed a touch embarrassed, tipping his cap. "I was thinking of taking Flora out for a walk, if that's all right."

"Oh, of course it's all right. Right, Hershel?" Flora smiled, but her tone was one that made it clear she would not accept any protests. Ah, the will of a true lady. He supposed he could only blame himself, having spent years helping her gain the confidence to deal with the outside world.

"Ah, certainly." The smile that rose to his face was genuine. "You two go and have fun." He could certainly see now why Flora had been so confident her suitor would pass whatever test he set for him. She had done well to choose the one man whose abilities he knew thoroughly.

He considered for a moment sharing some parting advice with the two, but decided against it, watching them walk out arm in arm with a smile. Out of any young men he had encountered, Luke was the one he could most definitely trust to treat his precious Flora with all the love and respect she rightfully deserved, and he certainly could not have wished for a sweeter, more delightful companion for his old apprentice than Flora. He had done everything he could to give the two a starting point; how they decided to travel onward was for them to decide.

This was one puzzle the young would have to solve all on their own.


End file.
